


Постельные эксперименты

by koganemushi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Все попытки разбудить Баки от кошмара оборачиваются всплесками ярости без проблесков сознания, но Стива это не пугает.





	Постельные эксперименты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на внутрикомандный анонимный фест к деанону команды fandomStarbucks2019 по ключу: «в кровати – в десять утра – постельные эксперименты»; AU после событий «КА:ЗС».

Уснул Стив только под утро. Почти всю ночь Баки снились кошмары. Он то метался по постели, раздирая бионической рукой простыни, то каменел всем телом так, что казалось вот-вот сломается позвоночник. Но если не считать треска рвущейся ткани, он оставался бесшумным, даже дышал едва слышно и так ни разу и не проснулся.

Стив метался вместе с ним, безмолвно кружил вокруг кровати, совершенно не представляя, что должен делать и как помочь. Будить Баки он больше не решался. Все попытки вырвать его из лап очередного кошмара оборачивались вспышками слепой ярости без малейших проблесков сознания. После таких ночных стычек Стив обзаводился новыми синяками и ссадинами, при взгляде на которые Баки потом на весь день запирался в темной кладовке, откуда не выходил даже поесть. Что он там делал, оставалось загадкой. Но Стив, который за пару месяцев с момента их воссоединения в новом веке успел прочесть тонну литературы о последствиях пыток и насилия, подозревал, что таким образом Баки наказывает сам себя. И это, пожалуй, было едва ли не самым худшим из всего, с чем им пришлось столкнуться.

Поэтому Стив выбрал метод выжидания: всегда быть на расстоянии вытянутой руки, если его помощь окажется необходима, но не навязываться со своей заботой, когда Баки может справиться сам. Даже если больше всего на свете хотелось встать между ним и огромным, враждебным, изменившимся миром. Баки справлялся. Раз за разом, снова и снова. Он мало говорил, много читал, восполняя недостаток информации о двадцать первом веке, часто хмурился и редко улыбался. Но с поразительным упорством отвоевывал самого себя у десятилетий забвения. После бессонных ночей Баки натягивал перчатку на левую руку и шел гулять, хотя в первые дни не мог заставить себя пройти дальше тихой улицы, на которой Стив снял им дом.

Стив восхищался его упорством и гордился каждым позитивным изменением, даже таким незначительным, как самостоятельный выбор между шоколадным и фисташковым мороженым в ближайшей кафешке. Но держать дистанцию от этого проще не становилось. Хватало одного взгляда из-под нахмуренных бровей, чтобы Стив чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на всем Восточном побережье! А может быть, и во всем мире. Потому что Баки снова был рядом. И пусть он ни словом, ни взглядом не выдал, вспомнил ли, кем они были друг для друга раньше, но это ли не счастье – просто видеть его каждый день и перебрасываться неудачными шутками за ужином?

Этой ночью, неотличимой от многих предыдущих, Стив только и мог, что шептать: «Все будет хорошо». И ждать, когда кошмар отступит. Ближе к рассвету Баки действительно немного успокоился, перестав метаться по постели так, словно убегал от невидимых преследователей. А Стив наконец выдохнул с облегчением. Он опустился на пол и уткнулся лбом в кровать, пообещав себе, что это лишь на минутку. Вот сейчас он встанет и пойдет к себе в комнату.

Баки не нравилось, когда Стив не спал из-за него ночами, и хотя вслух этого не произносил, но явно считал себя обузой. Эта мысль вызывала в Стиве волну протеста, но он сам слишком хорошо помнил это ощущение, чтобы пытаться спорить. Поэтому сейчас он использовал любую возможность, чтобы показать Баки, что его присутствие желанно и необходимо. И уж точно Стив не собирался начинать утро со споров. Он просто немного посидит не шевелясь, послушает ровное дыхание спящего Баки и пойдет спать сам.

Проснулся Стив от легкого прикосновения пальцев к голове. Еще не до конца понимая, где находится, он потерся затылком о ладонь: прикосновение Баки он узнал бы и во сне! Не шевелясь, чтобы не спугнуть нечаянную ласку, Стив крепко зажмурился. Сколько раз ему снилось нечто похожее, а по пробуждении он оставался один на один с реальностью, в которой Баки больше не существовало. И вот теперь Баки не просто снова был в его жизни, но даже гладил его по голове!

В этот самый момент пальцы в волосах прекратили осторожные поглаживания и чувствительно потянули за отросшие прядки. Стив нехотя открыл глаза и поднял голову: настенные часы показывали ровно десять утра, сквозь незадернутые шторы в комнату пробивалось яркое осеннее солнце. А Баки, придвинувшись к самому краю кровати, смотрел на него и… улыбался? Неуверенно и осторожно, словно забыл, как это делается, но так ярко, что было невозможно не улыбаться в ответ.

– И долго ты тут? – хрипло спросил он.

Отпираться было бесполезно, да и не хотелось спугнуть улыбку, которая все еще не сходила с губ Баки.

– Часа четыре или около того.

– Значит, дольше, чем вчера, но не так долго, как в субботу.

– И давно ты меня пасешь?

Баки улыбнулся шире, на долю мгновения став почти собой из тридцатых, когда выговаривал Стиву за очередную потасовку в подворотне:

– А ты думал, я не услышу, как ты топаешь к себе в комнату? Стив, да слон и то тише ходит!

– Извини, не хотел тебя тревожить, – покаялся Стив одеялу у себя перед глазами. Внезапно смотреть на Баки стало слишком трудно.

– Давай-ка сразу проясним: ты меня не тревожишь. Меня тревожит, что ты по ночам остаешься один на один с неконтролируемым убийцей! На расстоянии вытянутой руки, в прямом смысле этого слова, – чтобы привлечь большее внимание к своим словам, Баки слегка потянул Стива за волосы, вынуждая снова поднять голову. – Ты понимаешь, что я опасен?

– Ты не опасен. Только не для меня, – глядя ему прямо в глаза, ответил Стив. – Я даже сейчас на расстоянии вытянутой руки от тебя. В самом прямом смысле этого слова.

– Сейчас я не сплю!

– И когда спишь – не опасен. Если я не буду тебя будить, ничего не случится. А я уже обещал тебе, что не буду.

– С чего ты это взял? Еще бы предложил эксперимент провести для полной уверенности.

Стив знал, что не должен давить, что нужно действовать последовательно и спокойно. Вот только держать язык за зубами в присутствии Баки он не умел никогда.

– Можем и провести, если тебя это успокоит.

– Ну ладно! – Баки убрал руку, откатился на другой край кровати и демонстративно похлопал металлической ладонью рядом с собой: – Иди сюда, чертов упрямец, сам напросился! Но когда я начну тебя душить во сне – не обижайся.

– Что?

Стив смотрел на Баки, не веря собственным ушам.

– Что слышал. Мы проводим постельный эксперимент. Ты ложишься рядом, мы засыпаем. А потом я в лучшем случае начинаю тебя душить или бью по голове. Эксперимент закончен.

– Или мы просто спим. Вдвоем.  
Стив легко поднялся с пола и улегся рядом с Баки, встретив его пристальный взгляд.

– Вдвоем, – эхом отозвался Баки и перевел взгляд на их руки, оказавшиеся в паре дюймов друг от друга. Он прикрыл глаза и замолчал, позволяя Стиву рассматривать себя, но через некоторое время хрипло напомнил: – Если ты так и будешь на меня пялиться, твой эксперимент провалится, не начавшись.

Когда несколько минут спустя Стив послушно закрыл глаза, он почувствовал, как его ладони осторожно коснулись теплые пальцы и переплелись с его собственными.

* * *

Второй раз Стив проснулся уже глубоким вечером от громкого храпа. Баки спал, пристроив голову у него на плече, закинув одну ногу ему на бедро и обняв правой рукой поперек груди. Если Стиву и угрожало удушение, то лишь от лезущих в рот и нос длинных каштановых прядей, которые Баки не потрудился собрать в хвост. Наверное, именно так и ощущался триумф. Но Стив готов был повременить с бурными проявлениями радости как минимум до следующего утра. Для чистоты эксперимента.


End file.
